The Light Compels You
by Uva Ramune
Summary: Kairi waited for the perfect moment but maybe she didn't wait long enough Aqua didn't think she did either.


"I waited until I was 18 to tell you," Kairi said softly, averting Aqua's eyes. Aqua chuckled and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, that's… very considerate of you."

 _This was new, how does one handle a sudden confession._ Aqua rubbed the back of her neck, "So… this has been … I mean… when did this happen?" Oh god she was no good at this. She certainly didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

Kairi looked off into the waters offshore, light warm breeze wisping her hair, a thoughtful look on her face. "When I met you."

"You … were a child…" Aqua wanted to protest but the words spilled out.

Kairi gave an exasperated sigh. "I've tried talking myself out of it. I thought for the longest time it was just admiration for you, of you. But the older I got, the more I thought of you. I tried to fall in love with boys but none of them ever worked out. Either I purposefully sabotaged them or didn't take them seriously because none of them were you. I knew what the problem was… I figured it out… I was already _in_ love." She raised her eyes to look at Aqua in the face. She turned to face her, eyebrows furrowing. "With you."

Aqua pursed her lips together and averted her gaze.

Kairi lowered her eyes and her keyblade drooped from her hand. "I didn't expect you to return my feelings. I thought maybe if I told you… you could tell me what to do. Reject me or tell me it's impossible. Maybe then… I could move on."

Aqua looked at her and her eyes saddened when she saw drops of wetness on the sandy beach from Kairi's tears. She reached out to her but Kairi moved back abruptly. "Don't mind me. Just a silly girl with a crush. I'll get over it someday. Sorry to bother you." She turned away and headed back in the direction of her house, wiping away at her face.

Aqua sighed and looked towards the waters. She crossed her arms and tilted her head in thought.

The next day all the youngsters were gathered to play a game and their rowdiness attracted Aqua who caught sight of Kairi. She saw the girl run after the ball but stop short when it stopped rolling. She crouched down to pick it up but never did, just stared at it sullenly.

"Kairi!" Aqua called. Kairi saw her in the distance and quickly got up and kicked the ball over to Selphie who was hopping up and down. She turned to run after them but Aqua was quick enough to grab her arm. "We need to talk. I've been thinking about last night…" she paused when Kairi ripped out of her grip. This wasn't like her, she knew that but she felt all kinds of embarrassed right now. "You don't have to indulge me. I'm an adult now, I can deal with this."

"Thanks for the reminder," Aqua replied with a quirked eyebrow. Selphie and a few boys came up to them out of breath. "Hey Aqua! Want to play with us? We could use another player since Kairi here is such a stick in the mud right now." Sora elbowed Kairi in the ribs. Who covered herself with her arms as if she were cold.

"Not right now guys. But thanks for the offer. Kairi…" she said turning to the girl who was blushing, facing away from everyone. Everyone noticed, Selphie shook her head at Aqua and tsked.

"Alright, well take Kairi with you. She's no fun when she's spacing out!" They all ran off laughing, waving at them. Aqua laughed and waved at them but grabbed Kairi's arm again when she yelled at them, "Back stabbers!"

"Kairi, we need to talk. Please can we go somewhere to talk?" Without an answer Aqua began to drag the girl to the dark part of the beach by the cliffside for privacy. Kairi reluctantly followed.

Kairi yanked her arm but Aqua wasn't letting go. "I'm not a child; I don't need to be escorted like a brat! Let me go!"

"If I do that will you run away like yesterday?" They got to the shadows and Kairi ripped from her grasp and stood still, arms covering herself, facing away. Aqua sighed and crossed her arms. She leaned over and tried to get Kairi to look at her. "I didn't think you'd get over me so quick."

Kairi swung to look at her with a glare but Aqua had already moved away with a chuckle, back facing her. Kairi breathed in deep. "It's so nice to know that you take light of my affections. Is this how you treat your admirers?"

Aqua laughed and turned to face her again. "What admirers? I didn't know I had one til yesterday. Usually I just get plainly asked out and we see how it goes from there."

Kairi looked confused at her, and then she cleared her throat. "What … W-will you out with me?"

Aqua snorted and turned away again, "Nope."

Kairi threw up her arms in disgust, "What is this? Toy with my feelings day?"

Aqua smiled and rocked her hip to one side, "Such a child."

Kairi narrowed her eyes and dashed forward to have Aqua face her. The taller woman looked down at her, eyes unwavering, smile gone. "I am not a child. I'm 18 years old! I have grown. I have trained. I am a key blade wielder. I have life experiences that not many other people can say they have under their belt! As for love, I have dated plenty to know what I want in my life!"

"And what is it that you want in your life, Kairi?" Aqua had a poker face now and it made Kairi wonder what she was thinking. Kairi took a step back. "Seems like I don't know anymore," she said with a sour face.

Aqua inched closer to her, leaning over to face her. "You've changed you mind? My, what an adult thing to do."

Kairi fought back tears and bit her lower lip, looking away. "Why… are you being … so cruel? Are you not the mage I fell in love with so long ago? Who is this? The woman I fell in love with had nothing but compassion in her heart for everyone."

Aqua narrowed her eyes, "So you thought you could just fall in love with me and expect me to reciprocate?"

Kairi gritted her teeth and shook her head.

Aqua heaved a deep breath and exhaled. "People have tried to take advantage of me, Kairi. Some find out about my power and if I don't willingly help them in the way they want they turn away from me. Kindness and compassion only get you so far. You need to toughen up. Nightmares and Nobody's await those who are weak. You can't hope that just light will save you."

Kairi stared at her wide eyed, what happened to her beloved Mage? She reached into her shirt and pulled the pendant that Aqua had 'blessed' when they first met. "You told me. A long time ago. That whenever I was in trouble this light you gave me would help me find someone to protect me. I always hoped and wished it were you. But it's clear that the light struggles to find you."

Aqua grabbed the pendant and the hand holding it. She stared at it and her features softened. Kairi covered Aqua's hand with her other hand and squeezed. "This light kept me going Aqua. You gave me this hope. This was my light to find my way out of the darkness. I believed that you were calling me. A light that warmed me to the very core of my being. I felt safe, protected and … loved." She kissed the knuckle tenderly and looked up in alarm when a tear fell on her nose. "… Aqua …"

Aqua shook her head, closing her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Kairi smiled kindly, "For being a jerk?"

Aqua laughed and shook her head. Kairi reached up and gently wiped her tear away, fingers lingering on her cheek softly. Aqua opened her eyes slowly, staring at her. "Kairi… do you… still love me?"

Kairi beamed at her, "More than ever." They both leaned in cautiously, eyes closing slowly as their lips touched. They hugged each other, deepening the kiss, Aqua half lifting her up into her embrace. Kairi held her head close, forehead tickled by the blue hair. When they heard people snickering and chanting, "Kaaaaairi's goooot a girlfriiiiiiend!" they pried their lips apart reluctantly.

They chuckled and smiled at each other as Aqua lowered her. Kairi stuck her tongue out at them, "Oh now you care?!"

"C'mon Kairi, we we're rooting for you!" Sora shouted, cupping his mouth and waved at them.

"We gave you privacy, ya!" Wakka laughed, twirling the ball on his finger. He kicked it over and Aqua caught it. "Come on! We have even teams now, ya! Let's see what a real key wielder can do!"

"Hey!" Kairi shouted, pointing at herself. Aqua chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. The two girls glanced at each other and shrugged. Kairi grabbed Aqua's hand and laughing they both chased the others, kicking the ball back, sailing it over their heads. "Oh, look what you did! Now you've done it! You fixed her mood. Our kicker is back! She's on my team!" Selphie yelled as her and three boys ducked.

Aqua squeezed Kairi's hand and she stopped to glance back at her. "Maybe your light is what called me back here, Kairi. It's all become so clear now. You pulled me out of the darkness. You are my light. I promise never to let it snuff out. I know light is strength. I'm sorry about earlier."

Kairi shook her head, all smiles. "You can make it up to me at my birthday party tonight."

"You're already turning nineteen?" Aqua asked with a puzzled face. Kairi blushed and Selphie overheard them. She put the ball under her arm and cocked her head to the side. "Her coming of age is tonight at midnight! We do it at moonlight, neat huh?"

"Wait, you're turning eighteen tonight?!" Aqua let go of Kairi's hand so fast and started briskly walking away to the boats, her face red in embarrassment.

"Now hold on! It doesn't matter now! We're in love now right?! Aqua don't go!" Kairi shouted, chasing the woman down the beach. "Aqua! Wait up! Where are you going?!"

"Away from you until your twenty!" Aqua cried, running now.

"Nooooo! Aqua!"


End file.
